The French Mistake
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Isso tudo é de... Jensen Ackles lembra' - Dean e Misha! Apenas isso.


**The French Mistake**

Dean ainda não acreditava naquilo. Ele tinha mesmo uma casa. Uma casa! E era enorme e gigante. Tudo bem , ele sabia que eram palavras sinônimas, mas é que aquela casa simplesmente era... Ele já tinha falado muito enorme? Pois é, era.

_Cara! A minha casa... É demais!

_Não é sua Dean. – Sam olhava tudo ao redor. – Isso tudo é de... Jensen Ackles lembra?

_Não corta meu barato, Sam. – e se jogou no sofá macio que tinha lá. – Cara, isso é muito bom. Duvido que sua casa, ou do Padaleski, seja tão legal quanto essa!

Sam revirou os olhos e foi direto para o notebook, pesquisar um modo de saírem daquela realidade, porque, mesmo com todo o dinheiro e nada de monstros e coisas esquisitas, ele já estava com saudade da vida de antes, era simples e boa, apenas cair na estrada e caçar alguns monstros.

Olhou para Dean e sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer que poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

Dean zapeava os canais da TV, mas parecia tudo a mesma coisa, só séries policiais e ele simplesmente odiava séries policiais. Foi buscar uma cerveja na geladeira e agradeceu por Jensen Ackles ter algumas lá.

Voltou com duas e ofereceu uma a Sam, mas ele recusou, dizendo que precisava se concentrar em tirá-los dali.

Ia voltar a se sentar quando ouviu chaves sendo agitadas e então a porta se abriu. Seu queixo só faltou cair ao ver Castiel lá, de calça jeans colada e uma camiseta branca, com uma jaqueta preta por cima, ele segurava um buquê enorme de flores e Dean simplesmente _não podia_ tirar os olhos dele enquanto o moreno vinha em sua direção.

Sam se levantou, pronto para perguntar algumas coisas, mas então notou como Castiel estava se comportando.

_Hey, baby, eu trouxe flores pra você. – ele sorria e Dean podia ver o sorriso alcançar os olhos, teve vontade de sorrir de volta, mas o fato do anjo estar tão solto o deixava um pouco inseguro.

_Cas? – Sam arqueou as sobrancelhas, vendo o anjo estender as flores para o irmão, mas Dean apenas tinha aboca aberta, como se não tivesse (ou não soubesse) como reagir aquilo.

_Ahh, sim, porque essa brincadeira nunca fica velha, não é Jared? – ele parecia levemente aborrecido. – Não importa. – e voltou seus olhos para o loiro, rindo e então colocando as flores em um vaso, já que ele não tinha pegado. – Como foi seu dia, querido?

_Eu? – Dean ainda estava perdido em tudo aquilo, virou para Sam disse baixinho, para que apenas ele ouvisse. – Cara, eu casei com o falso Cas.

Sam arqueou mais ainda as sobrancelhas e fez um bico, fazendo Dean entender que ele pensava que aquilo tudo era muito louco e... Inesperado.

_Hmm, na verdade é Misha, você sabe, só no caso de você não ter lido a licença de casamento quando assinou. – e sorriu para ele, dando as costas e indo para a cozinha.

Dean e Sam ficaram lá, parados na sala sem saber o que fazer, até que o mais novo cutucou as costelas do loiro.

_Que é?

_Você devia ir atrás dele. Sabe?... Só pra...? – e encolheu os ombros sem saber com terminar.

_E eu vou dizer o que? Prazer, meu nome é Dean Winchester, da série que vocês fazem, Raphael aquele bastardo nos mandou para essa realidade, mas logo logo vamos embora e seu marido vai voltar pra cá, enquanto isso vou ficar no lugar dele. Isso está bom pra você, Sam?

Sammuel deu de ombros, voltando a sentar de frente para o notebook.

_Faça o que quiser, Dean. – disse, mas não tirou os olhos da tela.

O loiro sentou no sofá, mas não conseguiu ficar ali por muito tempo, logo bufou e levantou, não o olhar risonho de Sam o seguir até desaparecer no corredor.

_Hey, Mish... – pensou que provavelmente era como Jensen Ackles o chamaria.

_Sim? – os olhos azuis dele se cravaram em sua face e Dean teve vontade de sair correndo dali.

Não sabia se aquele era mesmo o jeito dele olhar ou se ele estava brincando consigo e interpretando Castiel fora do set. Resolveu que ia tentar se manter o mais normal possível. Chegou mais perto, espiando o que ele estava cozinhando.

_Me desculpe, por agora a pouco. – disse e o moreno levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Tudo bem, seu dia não deve ter sido dos melhores.

_Nem me fale. – e sentou-se, fechando os olhos e recostando-se na cadeira. – Eu não agüentava mais aquelas cenas e todo aquele pó na minha cara e... Hmm, isso... Isso é muito bom. – disse sorrindo ao sentir mãos apertarem seus ombros, fazendo uma massagem gostosa ali.

Misha riu e Dean achou que podia se acostumar com aquilo também.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e encarou os olhos dele, sorriu e só conseguia pensar que tudo ali era tão fácil e bom, não tinha dor nem sofrimento, podia mesmo viver ali para sempre. Podia... Se não tivesse Castiel.

Ia fechar os olhos para aproveitar melhor a massagem, mas então o moreno sorria pequeno e se aproximava cada vez mais... E mais e mais. Engoliu em seco e molhou os lábios antes de abri-los. Sabia o que aconteceria, iam se beijar, mas não estava realmente se importando. Na verdade desejava beijar os lábios do outro.

Foi bom, começou devagar e então Dean se desgrudou dele, levantando e o prendendo entre a bancada e seu corpo. Era muito bom beijá-lo. O gosto da boca dele definitivamente tinha entrado pra sua lista de sabores preferidos, estava ocupando o 1º lugar por enquanto.

Sorriu ainda o beijando e então o soltou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, depois se focando nos olhos de Misha. Suspirou fundo lembrando que ele não era seu marido, era marido de Jensen Ackles. E infelizmente não ele não era Jensen Ackles, ele era Dean, um caçador que tinha uma vida quebrada e vazia, além de uma paixão (provavelmente não correspondida) por um anjo.

_Agora entendo porque Jensen Ackles se apaixonou por você.

_Você é Jensen Ackles.

Dean Winchester sorriu e beijou os lábios dele uma vez.

_É, por esta noite eu sou. – disse bem baixinho e Misha sorriu balançando a cabeça, achando que ele estava estranho aquele dia, mas não menos interessando. Por isso tinha se apaixonado por ele, por isso o pedira em casamento. Jensen era único.

* * *

**N/a:** Tava vendo esse episódio em que eles vão para essa outra dimensão e quando Genevieve apareceu eu simplesmente tive essa idéia. Me digam se foi muita loucura ou não ta? Review's?


End file.
